magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Albino Nandi Bear
This large bear, with shoulders as tall as most magi, is the perfect companion for icy exploration and long expeditions. Gifted with great endurance, these bears will bear you many miles if you have earned their respect. Albino nandi bears have shoulders that are higher than their rears, creating a natural slope that makes this creature easy to mount. While technically albino nandi bears, these creatures have very different temperaments. Most nandi bears desire warm climates, but albino nandi bears despise the heat. When an albino nandi bear is born to normal parents, the parents will either undergo a hated trip to the north, or bring the cub to The Keep. With as many spells and magical energy that exists in the castle, it is easy enough to create yet another cold environment to satisfy an albino nandi bear. These bears have the peculiar talent to get along with any and all creatures, and are very curious. If they aren't found near the winter creatures, they could be anywhere, as they love to explore. Their powers are perhaps linked to their friendliness; the ability to cancel any creature's powers. If attacked by any other companion, albino nandi bears can simply dismiss the magical force and not suffer any damage. Egg This egg looks like that of a nandi bear, except for its much lighter color. Hatchling This young cub behaves much like a playful cat. It jumps around and claws at almost anything it can get its small paws on. It loves to play with you and follows you everywhere you go, which can be problematic at times. You question how people can be so afraid of these animals, for you have taken quite fondly to this albino nandi bear. You suppose it may be true that the creatures love to shred some of your favorite items – take the deceased wool slippers for example – but your companion does not seem inherently aggressive. Even as it grows from the tiny bear you first knew, it maintains great loyalty and affection towards you. Adult Naturally very dangerous, predatory creatures, albino bears can be found on the borderlands of the Arkene or near The Keep if tame. Always hungry, these bears have obtained a bad reputation for eating flocks and cattle when there are no more food sources available. Local tribesmen believe them to be the incarnation of evil spirits and they are feared throughout the World. No one save for the magi will even attempt to hunt them down, though the magi do not feat them. When trained, these creatures are much like large canines - very loyal to their magi. Still, it is difficult not to feel somewhat threatened when such a huge beast is playfully tearing apart trees or rolling rocks about. It is even more startling in the winter, when their pale coats blend in well with the snow, making their appearance a surprise. When searching for these elusive creatures in the wild, it is hard to recognize them if they are far away. Albino nandi bears have thick white coats which allow them to stay warm even while wet, and blend in with their natural habitats. They spend most of the winter at sea, lounging on large blocks of ice and hunting for meals. They blend in so well with the ice that they are quite difficult to spot. Obtaining their eggs is nearly impossible – they hide the small eggs in giant snowbanks, or under ice. Nandi bears are very protective of their young, as well as their family. If you are able to distract a wild nandi bear long enough to get an egg, you are in for a journey that ends in a very protective, loyal friend. Breeding Additional Information * No. 176 * Obtained by breeding two Nandi Bears * Released December 23, 2010 * Sprites: GlassWalker * Description: Damien * Albino Nandi Bear egg is needed for the quest In Search of Monsters Category:2010 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Winter Solstice Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Bears Category:Albinos